By applying a virtual desktop technology, a user may use another desktop to perform a file access operation, and install and run an application program without using a desktop of a local operating system. An implementation method may be running of a user desktop program, access to an operating system file during running of an application program, operation processing executed during running of the application program, and so on are completed using virtualized computing resources and storage resources on a virtual machine; and a user side may access a remote virtual machine through an access device such as a thin client or a software client and in a manner of a remote desktop, and running results of a desktop program and an application program on the virtual machine are transmitted to the user side through a network for being displayed.
The foregoing virtual desktop implementation method has the following technical defects. The desktop program and the application program started through the desktop program are run in the remote virtual machine, an operation involved in a running process, for example, access to a system file of the operating system, is executed in a virtual machine side, and a running result is transmitted to the user side through the network for being displayed, so that a running speed of the virtual desktop is slow.